


Alternative Meetings

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: Fiddling with ages a bit. Natasha is is 15 when Clint is sent to kill her, 2 months shy of 16 while Clint is 23."Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call" Natasha said to Loki. Unbeknownst to Loki, despite manipulating Clints mind, Clint had been able to keep some secrets. Secrets he was too afraid to admit. Secrets that he knew would destroy his partner. He compartmentalised then, so deep on his mind not even Loki had been able to access them. Clint Barton hadn't meant to spare Natasha's life, the truth was, that choice was take out of his hands. He'd had every intention of killing her. Unbeknownst to Clint, Natasha knew that but if you have only loved 1 person that they shouldn't havebefore, sometimes lies are easier to live with than the truth.So here's a taster for my next piece of fiction.





	Alternative Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for talk of rape/non con including past sexual activity suffered by Natasha when she was under 16, I might go into more detail in further chapters, but I will put Warnings on those chapters.

A taster of what to come in the next story.... 

"Why did you let it happen?" Clint said looking at the woman or girl across the small, windowless room or cell depending how you saw it. 

"What?" Natasha queried raising a delicate eyebrow. 

"Why did you let them touch you like that.. .." Clint asked cautiously 

"Why did I let them grope me?" Natasha asked in her cool, professional tone devoid of emotion as if they were conversing about the weather. 

"Well yeah" Clint said said still looking slightly pale at the memory. He may have been sent to assassinate her, but he'd have kept a distance, he wouldn't have had to see her face or her body. He preferred doing it at a distance. He didn't need to see her almost raped, though was it rape when she used her body to get what she wanted? She didn't say no to any of it, she made all the appropriate sounds but when you watched her face, she wasn't enjoying it. It was a job to her. 

"My first sexual experience was 12, very tame. As I got older things progressed. I've been using seduction since then and I'm 15 now. I don't see why you are so bothered, it's a job. I'm a female assassin, in a male dominated world. Rape and sexual assult is always a threat, or seducing someone to get what I want is in the job. It's not me. Sure they are using my body, but they can't touch my mind. I compartmentalise. Always have. Always will. My mind remains sharp, it's always been that way..." She answered glancing around the small, windowless room.

"You don't value yourself?" Clint said looking a little less impartial at that information. He honestly didn't want her to elaborate on her experience when she was just 12. Mind you she could be using as a ruse, but Clint had been studying her for a while, and while she sounded slightly clinical, that was part of her character. She compartmentalised everything and had obviously been trained to show as little emotional as possible unless it was part of a job. So if she was acting surely she'd be more emotional, put on a show more connected to her feelings. She doesn't seem to understand what happened to her is wrong. Clint begins to feel sorry for her recognising a kindred spirit with a less idealic childhood. While his childhood hadn't been great, he'd never had a fear of being raped or assaulted and suffered sexual abuse. 

"I value some things more than others. My brains. My skills" Natasha answered "My body is a weapon. I don't need to be armed to take down a person. I've been trained to achieve results, with the least amount of resources and in the quickest time. I use my body the same way I would use a gun or knife. I don't get why it bothers you? I mean, it saved your life essentially" Natasha said "Men are primal, especially men like that. They don't see women or teenagers as anything apart from child barers or toys to be used and abused. I'm looking at you now, and I can tell you think I'm attractive, tiny micro tells, but I also know that you won't act upon it owing in part to how young you think I am. You oddly percieve me to be a teenager, and you would never lay a hand on a teenager no matter what they'd done in life. Like now I think your glad you didn't kill me considering the fact I'm only 15 to you, but to me I'm closer to 30. I'm someone who doesn't want to be rescued by a so called white Knight."

"Its a good thing I didn't plan to" Clint answered trying to remain detached, though knowing in part she was right. She did look young out of her make up, her hair over her shoulders, in oversized shield clothes and barefooted in case she tried anything though these did little to hide how attractive she was. "I wouldn't come in with just anyone" She said looking at Clint intensely. 


End file.
